


Not Letting Go

by Audlie45



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Older Arthur, purity ring, really short, young Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: Arthur's found what he didn't know he was looking for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really just a short drabble thing. I want to say they're in college buuuut.... I think I wrote this with the idea that their in highschool.... Soooo yeah. Putting the warning there. I'd say Arthur is about a senior. So Merlin's about 15-ish and Arthur's probably 18 or 19.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!

_I’m never letting you go,_ Arthur thought to himself while plunging into the tight warm clench of Merlin’s arse. Arthur’s hand gripped loosely at the chain necklace he had gifted to him just that morning. It held the chastity ring he’d been working to remove from Merlin’s finger from day one.

~~~

_”You aren’t from around here, are you?” Arthur stared down the new freshman cautiously._

_”I am now.” The boy replied cheekily._

_Arthur huffed and made a quick assessment of the intruder to his--and he means_ his _in every sense of the word--school._

_Black hair, pasty white skin, lankier than a stick bug and, oh, a thick shiny ring on his knobby left ring finger._

_”You’ve got quite a mouth on you. I suggest you keep it shut before I find something to fill it with.” Arthur revelled in Merlin’s uncomfortable shift._

~~~

He wanted to feel guilt for the situation, but ultimately, he couldn’t allow himself the shame if he ended up with his unknowing manservant underneath him.

“Arthur! Pleeease, t-touch me!” Arthur let go of the chain and reached around to tug at Merlin’s cock along with his thrusts. 

~~~

_One encounter with a crazed harpy attempting to attack Arthur because her son got kicked from the school was enough to kickstart his memory._

_”M-Merlin, get off me.” Arthur choked out stiffly._

_”I would, if you’d let go of me!”_

_He didn’t even realize he’d been gripping Merlin’s hips until now. “What just happened?”_

_”You were attacked, you clotpole! Didn’t you see her coming at you?” Arthur shook his head, knowing he was the only one seeing everything for what it was._

_Merlin shifted and got up quickly. Arthur vaguely remembered rubbing his thumb along Merlin’s thigh. Merlin coughed. “Come on, we gotta get you to the nurse.”_

_”Yeah, um, right.”_

~~~

Only four pulls and Merlin was wailing his name, sobbing as he shot to the sheets in thick streams. Arthur shuddered above him after a few more thrusts and laid out next to him.

“My mother’s going to be so pissed.” Merlin mumbled from Arthur’s pillow.

~~~

_It was like Hunith knew Arthur’s exact intentions as soon as she laid eyes on him. He sat in the living room with his tea, uncomfortable and trying not to show it. The muffled whispers of a mother’s cautious warning to her son almost had him high tailing it out of there. But he waited._

_”Arthur, would you like some biscuits?” The echo of_ 'He’s much too old for you, Merlin! And what of your promise?' _hung in the air as she handed him the basket._

_”No, thank you, I was actually just leaving. Thank you so much for your hospitality.”_

_In the driveway Arthur was stopped by Merlin. “Wait! Arthur, I’m sorry. My mum just... I don’t know, actually. She... She said I shouldn’t trust you.”_

_Arthur eyed Merlin from head to toe. “Maybe she’s right. You shouldn’t trust me.”_

_”I don’t believe that for second. I trust you. I really do, Arthur. Please, don’t leave.” Merlin wrapped his arms around his own torso to keep the cold wind at bay. For a moment, Arthur could believe he was just Merlin, his manservant, his companion, his other half… but he knew, right now, Merlin was a scared young man who knew little to nothing of the world and wished to retain his innocence._

_”I’ll see you in school, yeah?” And Arthur tried not to look in his car mirror at the shivering boy._

~~~

Arthur hummed and pulled Merlin closer. “Well, if she kicks you out, you can always stay at mine.”

Merlin swatted at Arthur’s chest playfully. “‘s’not funny. Really, she’ll kill me and then go after you with my dead body. You haven’t seen her mad.”

“How do you feel about the bahamas?”

~~~

 _”I-I don’t know what to do anymore.” Merlin sobbed. “I swore! I made a promise to myself and my mum…” He leaned back against Arthur’s chest. “But… I_ want _so bad.”_

_Arthur fingered the ring hanging from Merlin’s neck from the chain he’d just snapped on. “I can’t tell you what to do but... Gods Merlin, you don’t know what you do to me.” He kissed at the curve where neck becomes shoulder and absorbed Merlin’s shiver. “I’ll take such good care of you, if you’ll let me.”_

~~~

“No, Arthur, we aren’t running from this. I lost my virginity, not my integrity.”

Arthur sighed and kissed the top of Merlin’s head. “Don’t worry so much, _Mer_ lin. We’ll figure something out.”


End file.
